


Lustful Nights at Freddy's

by PawsAndLaws



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animals, Animatronics, Consensual Sex, Cumplay, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Furries, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gayness, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Porn, Requests, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Sex, Smut, cum, fnaf - Freeform, im sorry, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsAndLaws/pseuds/PawsAndLaws
Summary: Because the world needs more gay FNaF Porn out there.Requests are welcome; Though any request that deals with the animatronics coupling without the night guard will be transported over to the request book
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	1. Rules and Request Page

Hello there, call me Paws. Or, whatever you want, I don't strictly care what you call me.

So, yeah. A gay Five Night's at Freddy's book about fucking animatronics. I didn't think my life would lead me down this path, and I'm not sure if I want it to or not. Either way, I'm doing this for all those horny people who want to fuck Bonnie or get fucked by Freddy. Or vise verca, whatever.

So, yeah. Comment whatever you want, just stay on topic with this story, what ever the hell that means. Given that I'll be going through the different era's, with different characters, you can ask/request something in that era. Like, if I'm writing currently in the basis of FNaF 2, you can ask for Toy Bonnie and Mangle (Who will be a guy in this version), to fuck. Sure, whatever. 

However, know that I will not make characters that I do not ship (My God... I've really hit the bottom of the barrel) together. Freddy and Bonnie in all incarnations are my OTP. I will not change that for a request.

Other than that, feel free to comment and read. Unzip, grab whatever, and have some fun~


	2. A New Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cord finds an advert for Freddy Fazbear's adult themed restaurant. Since he needs money, and isn't very shy about working in such a place, he calls up the number, and get's a job interview. Though, he finds that there might be a few screws loose within the establishment, in more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry

Cord couldn't believe his luck. He has been looking for a job for weeks, and had just about run out of money when he saw the aid in a grocery store.

"Help wanted!  
Adult pizzeria looking for night guard to work the nightshift. 12 AM to 6 AM.

Job entails monitoring security cameras, and ensuring the safety of equipment and animatronic characters.

Not responsible for damage to persons or items.  
$700 a week"

And in the center was the mascot of the place, Freddy Fazbear. 

Cord knew that no one wanted to work that late into the night, but he needed the money, plus he could always raid the left-over pizza if he grew hungry at night. His stomach decided his action.

He had managed to scavenge enough coins to use the old phone near the grocery store to phone in for the ad, and he was met with the voice of a rather angry sounding manager. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to set up an interview for the ad?” Cord questioned, not used to calling in for interviews. Or having interviews period.

He heard shuffling coming through the phone, and rearranging of papers. “Oh right. Say, have you had any experience working in these kinds of places?” The manager was now more serious, as if surprised that someone called in at all.

“No?”

“Well then, you’re hired. You just need to come in tomorrow for a tour of the place you’ll be in, and you can get started. Come around closing time, let’s say, at six.” The manager then hung up the phone.

It was odd for sure, but Cord didn’t complain.

It was too long before it was time for Cord to get to the pizza place. In fact, Cord wasn’t even sure where the place was. He had to use his phone, as well as asking around town, where Freddy’s was.

The actual place was rather innocuous. A brick building, a large parking lot and a few trees. The ground was littered with cups of soda, slices of discarded pizza, and when Cord looked closely, a couple condoms.

The entrance was through a double door, and the main area where one pays for their entrance was also quite barren, with nothing besides a few dusty, way out of date magazine covers, three wooden chairs older than the magazine, and an even older rug.

A bored looking young man about his mid-twenties greeted him from the far corner near the admittance stand. The man wore a revealing black and white outfit, certainly not anything one would want to be seen in public as Cord could see his outlined bulge. On his tight-fitting outfit was the name-tag “Mike A.”

“Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Adult Funtime Pizzaria. My name is Michael and I’ll be your escort for tonight.” The man said in a monotone voice, obviously used to saying it over and over again.

“I’m here to see the manager. For the night shift.” Cord said, tugging at his jacket sleeves. The man’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Thank GOD I don’t have to do it anymore. Yeah, sure, I’ll take you to Gabe.”

The man undid the booths latch and opened the door to enter the hallway leading into the main parts of the building. “Follow me.” The man told him, flicking his hand forward.

The hallway inside to the main part of the pizzaria was much more cleanier then the waiting area. The walls were pressure-cleaned, the floor was clear of trash and sparkling. The lights actually worked and were completely brand new.

Cord couldn’t help but keep his eyes on Mike’s behind. He knew that it was creepy, but his eyes just were attracted to it. The entire outfit was designed to be attractive and thin, as it was skin tight and it seemed like he wasn’t wearing any sort of underwear.

They soon reached the main party room.

The entirety of the room was large and spacious, with multiple tables and chairs that looked insanely comfortable. The floor was hard, and Cord could tell by the sound of his shoes that it was sticky from something. He could only guess soda.

The main attraction, however, was the show stage. It was wooden and sturdy looking, with three multi-colored lights shining down on three animatronics, all color-coded. On the stage were three animatronic animals: A rabbit, a chicken, and a bear.

The rabbit was slim and looked soft to the touch. He was purple and a dark blue. In his left hand he carried a guitar, and in his right, he held a guitar chip. His eyes were pink or light red, and he held a fairly nice demeanor. He wore a red bowtie around his neck. Cord’s eyes were drawn to his crotch, where he could see a very obvious furry sheath.

The chicken was very obviously a woman, with only a short bib protecting her indecency. She looked more like a chick instead of a full grown chicken, with yellow fuzzy fur instead of brown and white feathers. She also wore a very see-through pair of panties.

But in the center-stage was Freddy Fazbear himself, namesake of the pizzaria. He was a large burly bear with a white bowtie and several large black buttons sneaking their way down his stomach. In one hand he held a microphone. Between his legs was a flacid, yet extremely large, silicone penis.

“Uhh..”

Mike raised an eyebrow. “Ohh, you didn’t expect any of this huh, yeah, this is an “Adult” pizzaria. Adult meaning basicly a sex den with animatroncs for partners. They’re turned off at the moment.”

“I’m guessing that can mean multiple things?” Cord joked, his eyes still trained directly onto the two males privates.

“Yeah, well, you’ll be dealing with them soon enough. Come on.” Mike said, waving his hand in the air, “I just gotta take you to Gabe, then I can get outa here.” 

The office, as it seemed, was just besides the stage area. To the right of it was a black door that once Mike knocked on it, revealed Gabe.

Cord could see that Gabe was definitely a manager of sorts. He had the rough, regal look to him that made him out to be someone who dealt with Karen’s on a daily basis. Gabe kindly opened the door for Cord to come inside, and excused Michael from his duties that night.

Once the door was closed, Gabe motioned for Cord to sit. As Cord pulled out the small rolling chair from underneath Gabe’s desk, Gabe sat down on his own and sighed deeply, wiping his forehead from sweat.

“I’m really glad that you’re here. Mike’s been making a big fuss about having to deal with the animatronics.” Cord examined the heavy set man. In many ways, Cord could see that the man was stressed beyond belief.

“So. Tell me, what do you think this job entails.”

Cord gave a short whistle and leaned back in the chair, “Watch over the place and make sure nothing is stolen?” Cord asked, attempting a laid back feel in hopes that it helped with this little interview.

Gabe nodded his head, “In short, and in legal papers, yes. That is what your main job entitles. But, as you know, not a lot of common criminals take the time to rob a place like this. If anything, they’d take the robots for themselves and leave the cash.”

“I take it that they’re valuable?” Cord asked, staring into Gabe’s eyes. He nodded, a hint of pride behind those tired eyes.

“Yes. They are… Well, let’s just say more than robots. They were designed to more or less entertain a certain type of folk. Of course, stiff robots with molded silicon can hardly pass for anything, so…”

Gabe looked away, scratching his head, “Well, we managed to create rather life-like robots. They move like humans, talk like humans, hell, they have sexual preferences like humans. They were designed like that, but now it seems like they are growing… How should I put this, sentient?”

“So, we task night guards here to entertain whoever turns on at night. See, these robots can’t exactly be turned completely off. They are on a timer, since due to their advanced robotics and old motors, we can’t turn them off without having some serious problems. Not fully, anyways.”

Cord glanced back at the old black door that he walked in through, wondering what he just got himself into, “Okay. What do you mean by `entertain’?”

Gabe rubbed his face and sighed, “There are eight separate animatronics in this building. Seven of which are male, and one female. The female one is the only one that doesn’t have advanced hardware and robotics, since males require a bit more nuance. She is more like a doll than anything.”

“The chicken thing?” Cord asked, sitting up in his chair a little.

“Yes, the chicken. Her name is Chica, Chica the Chicken. Surprisingly, she is not popular at all. Seems most of the people that come here are either gay guys hoping for some action with either other guys, or the animatronics, and women who are desperate.”

“And do the others have names?” Cord asked, “And can I have, like, a pencil and a notebook to write all this down?” Gabe nodded and quickly fumbled through his cabinet and manifested both items for him.

Gabe sighed, and began to list, “Bonnie the Bunny. He’s the purple rabbit. Don’t make a fuss about his name, wasn’t my choice. Another thing you should know about this place is that most animatronics have a, well, a fetish placed upon their character. Bonnie and his partner, Freddy, are really the only ones this doesn’t apply to.”

“So, what’s he like?”

“He was designed as the stereotypical bottom. Only appreciated by the many tops coming through here. Strictly gay men, was heavily influenced by playboy bunnies, and has life-like moaning sounds when rubbing certain parts, even other than his… Ya get the point.”

Cord nodded, and Gabe continued, “Freddy is more of a top. He was designed after, well, bears in gay culture. A little heavy-set, he is the top to Bonnie’s bottom, and cameras have picked up that the two go at it in the mens bathroom like, well, like rabbits.” Gabe gave a short laugh.

“Next is foxy. His design was pirates, and his fetish is bondage. Sometimes it’s light bondage, like ropes and stuff, and other times it’s a little more extreme. He also has an element of dirty talking, if you can believe that.”

“Next one is Golden Freddy, and don’t say anything about the name. Canonically he is the ‘Brother’ to Freddy, and is a little present for our VIP guests, and for those that pay a little extra for his fetish. As per the name, he is in the watersports business.”

“The next one is a little strange, but you should know about him. His name was spring, and he was designed to be Golden Freddy’s ‘Bonnie’, you know? Only, Spring’s a top and Golden is a bottom. Anyways, Spring’s thing was pain. I mean, like clawing and biting, hitting and slamming, that sort of thing.”

Cord stopped writing and looked up to Gabe, “Wouldn’t that entail having limits? I mean, a robot is scores more powerful than a human. Has anybody gotten seriously hurt because of it? I mean him?”

Gabe, fortunately, shook his head no, “No. He’s just a little extreme. Michael was barely able to satiate him when he ‘woke up’. I hope that you can handle that.” Cord smiled and nodded his head, somehow all this was making him want to work here even more.

Gabe scratched his head, “Next is Sparky. His fetish is cum-inflation. I’m sure you’ve heard of it?” Cord nodded his head, “Good. And I think it’s also important to tell you that these robots are outfitted, at least the male ones, with things called ‘Oil Tanks’.”

Cord looked at Gabe questingly, “Instead of cum, because we can’t provide anything else suitable, we exchanged it for a black, creamy substance that is a surrogate to cum for them. It tastes like ice cream, and has no detrimental side-effects besides, well, inflation. Overstuffing, if you will. Hey, some people are into that.”

“And for the final one, his name is Shadow. Stupid name, I know. He’s the ‘Darker’ version of Bonnie we programmed here. His Fetish is a little weird, stalking.” Gabe paused as Cord raised his hand.

“How can it be stalking though?” He asked, “And, well, why?”

“Because, some people are into that sort of thing. The whole gimmick is that he is a “Secret Menu” item, having some pretty advanced tech in him that allows him to blend into shadow, all except for his eyes, which can only be seen by those that paid for him.”

“And what does he… Do?”

“Well, Shadow has several extra features. His cum, the surrogate at least, has been outfitted with some edible gel that glows. It’s white too, which can make sex in the dark rather intresting to watch. He mostly sits in the corner for the hour or so, jackin’ it to whomever paid for him, maybe going over there and either fucking the guy or getting fucked. Either works for him.”

Cord was struggling to put that all onto paper, but he managed to get the important parts. Once Gabe was satisfied with them, and understood that Cord knew how this whole thing worked, he sent him home to prepare himself for tomorrow's shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry


	3. Bunny Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the tantalizing interview with Gabriel, the owner of Freddy's, Cord had never been more excited about being a guard. After arriving at work to overtake Mike's shift, and after a brief orintation, it was light's out. And a very specific Bunny comes along and gives him a very special night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry scott

That night, Cord found it hard to sleep. Granted, it was mostly due to his almost completely decayed bed, but a small part of it was his job interview, and his hiring.

He couldn’t help but feel giddy inside. He not only got a somewhat good paying job for where he was at, but it was at a place like that. Just the thought of being there, and having to entertain the characters, got him giddy.

The next day could not arrive sooner, and by the time it did, Cord was just about the flash, getting his night guard clothes on, all supplied by Gabe.

He got into his crusty old 2000’s car, and drove to the site. He was almost out of gas too, but Cord paid no mind. He was mostly focused on purely getting there, and enjoying his stay. And with what Gabe had said, he would very much enjoy it.

He pulled back into the old parking spot in the out of the way place. He parked off to the side instead of the direct center, where Mike seemingly had. Cord very quickly unstrapped his seatbelt and pushed open his door, taking in the night air for the last time, at least until six hours later.

He easily marched over to the door and pushed them open, easing his way inside. Apparently, the palace had already been used for a while, as he could still faintly smell the whiff of sweat in the air. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it did stink it up somewhat.

He turned his attention to Mike, who looked even more bored and dead inside than before. He greeted Cord with a light wave, seemingly a little more perky now that Cord arrived. He could only guess it was because he didn’t have to deal with the animatronics that night.

“Oh thank fuck.” Mike repeated over and over again, smushing his head against his desk, “Last night was a clusterfuck. Come on, Gabe’s already gone home. The office is this way.” Mike seemed to be even more discombobulated than before, though Cord hardly noticed. It was about time he sat in that office.

After a brief orientation, which mostly entailed showing Cord how to use the cameras, where everything was, and getting him a flashlight, Mike showed him his way to the office.

The office itself was rather spacious. He had a desk with a desk fan, a few monitors and a private laptop situated to the side. There was a phone on the desk as well, along with a package of water underneath the desk as well, and a swivel chair.

Mike guided him to his seat, “This is where you’ll be for most of the nights. You will have to sometimes leave, like if sparky, spring, or shadow wake up, but otherwise you’ll be okay. Use the doors if you want, but you won’t need them. Unless you aren’t gay. Are you gay?” Michael asked, tilting his head.

“T-that’s a bit personal, but… Yeah, I am.” Cord replied, sitting comfortably in the chair. Michael nodded, shrugging.

“Then you’re all set. Make sure that if you ever have to please any of the animatronics, to mark it on someplace. Either on your phone or a tally mark on the whiteboard in the kitchen. Gabe will ask you, just because they… Ehh, whatever. Just mark down who you fuck or who fucks you, ‘kay?” Cord nodded.

And just like that, Cord was alone, Mike having left the second after telling him that. He had a fair few hours to kill before the animatronics supposedly got up and ready for action, so he had some time.

*****

About three hours into Cords’ shift, he grew very bored. One could only do so many tricks in a swivel chair before spinning until you thought it broke was good enough to distract you. Cord thought that the job would be very fun, but at the moment, he wasn’t even sure if what Gabe told him was true.

Cord flipped through the monitors as he tried to keep himself from dying of boredom. The camera’s were actually rather clear, though the audio could leave something to be desired. Cord played with a condom against his desk as he waited.

Cord went over everything that Gabe had told him the night prior in his head, though some of the words blended together. More so, he wondered just how advanced the robots are. If they are bordering on or are sentient, then Cord wondered why a sex place would have the money to make them.

Deciding that it didn’t exactly matter what the story was, he simply just plate on his phone and observed the camera’s every once in a while. He didn’t have to wait much longer, of course, until something moved.

He first noticed it after dying for the five-hundredth time on one of those endless-runner games. He looked up, exasperated, and found that the camera on the main show stage only showed two animatronics. The chicken and the bear, Chica and Freddy if Cord remembered correctly, were still on there. Bonnie was missing.

Cord briefly turned his attention to the door to his left, swiftly clicking on his flashlight. The only thing that showed was the wall, with a single poster with a golden bear on it, and what looked like a stream of piss raining down on it with the words “VIP!” on the side.

Cord grabbed his camera off his stand, and quickly switched over to the hallway cam, finding the rabbit was walking, more so skipping, down. And not a second later, did he hear the faint humming of robotics, and the soft slapping of a light-weight fur on the ground.

Cord peered at the doorway, and a few moments later a violet knuckle rapped against his glass window. Cord turned and pressed his fingers against the light button, and the hallway became illuminated in a flickering light.

“Heya!” A sultry smooth and feminine voice rang through the darkness. The rabbit was waving through the wind, his mouth somehow curving into a friendly smile. Just looking at him through the window, Cord found that the bunny looked very innocent and unassuming.

The rabbit turned and peeked through the doorway, giving a curt wave, “So, you’re the new night guard, huh? Quite a looker, aren't cha?” Bonnie told him, quickly entering the office. He took a seat upon his table, and Cord realized why it was so fortified. 

“I guess. Thanks.” Cord shyly responded, not knowing how to interact with the robot. Bonnie waved his hand on the air, leaning against his other arm. Bonnie lightly grabbed his bowtie and pulled it off his neck.

He twirled it against a purple finger as he continued, “So, I assume that you know what goes on ‘round here, and why we come to the office once we ‘wake up’ so to speak.” Bonnie said, contorting his smile into what appeared to be a lusty grin.

Cord gulped, “Y-Yes, I am aware.” He responded, settling down his flashlight against the tiled floor. Bonnie giggled at his nervousness, as he was far too used to Michaels general boredom and hard attitude. 

“Well then, we’d be getting started. I need some of that good milk…” Bonnie replied, getting down from the desk. He settled down on his knees, throwing his bowtie off through the door. Cord gazed down at the bunny, and really took in his appearance.

He had very pink eyes, and although they were the eyes of a very licentious robot, they were oddly cute and innocent. He had the ‘twink’ look about his body. Thin, feminine, cute. The cutest thing about him was his tail, a little cotton ball that swished in the air.

Bonnie reached up and grabbed Cords hands, giving them a tired yank. Cord allowed Bonnie to direct his hands, and the rabbit placed them against his ears. Cord began to instinctively rub them, feeling that they were incredibly soft and velvet like. Bonnie moaned a little, and a light blue surge appeared to go through his body.

Then, the lusty rabbit set his gaze upon Cord’s bulge. With delicate hands, he traced the outline, reaching Cord’s belt. With inhuman strength, he easily undid and unwound his belt, quickly throwing that out as well.

Bonnie’s right hand slowly unbuttoned his pants as the other hand slid down against his bulge, pulling down the zipper casually. Once the pants were unbuttoned, and the zipper was all the way down, Bonnie tugged harshly against his pants.

They fell to the floor, the cheap things ripping slightly with his tug. Cord felt a shiver run up his spine as Bonnie stared at him, “A mighty fine endowment, I must admit. Enough to shine through two articles of restricting clothing. Yum…” Bonnie licked his lips, ravenous.

Cord moaned softly as Bonnie caressed his package, massaging his balls every so gently. Bonnie licked his lips once more, and with a flourish, he slipped his fingers underneath the hem of Cord’s underwear, pulling it down.

Cord’s member softly bounced against Bonnie’s soft nose as it was released from it’s cage. It pulsed and throbbed with Cord’s heartbeat. Bonnie glanced up, Cord’s cock in the direct center of his face. Cord found that image incredibly arousing.

“Dang…” Bonnie muttered, grasping Cod’s member tightly in an instant. Cord moaned loudly, arching his back slightly. Bonnie’s fingers were incredibly soft, and very flexible for a robot. Bonnie nuzzled up against Cord’s cock lovingly.

“I mean, it’s no Freddy… But it ain’t a million miles away.” Bonnie told Cord, who moaned accordingly to the appreciation. Bonnie raised above his member, opening his mouth slightly. It seemed that his mouth was wet with some sort of liquid, mimicking saliva. 

And in one instant, Bonnie sucked Cord into his mouth. His synthetic tongue was just as soft, even softer possibly, then his fur. The wetness of his mouth seemed to be from a few spray nozzles inside his mouth, constantly spraying a mist inside the encaged crevice.

Bonnie tugged his head down further, completely swallowing Cord’s thick length. Cord attempted to keep his sensual noises at bay, gripping Bonnie’s ears tightly, which seemed to cause Bonnie to vibrate slightly.

Right before Cord was about to really start going, Bonnie stopped. He lifted himself up from sucking Cord off, licking his lips despite not being able to taste anything. Cord was huffing and puffing at this point, a little shaken on just how good Bonnie was.

“I was designed to do this, ‘course I’m good at it.” Bonnie replied, as if reading his thoughts. Cord merely moaned his name, bracing himself against his seat. Bonnie, seeing that they had only been doing that for a maximum of five minutes, decided that he’d better make Cord nut before anything else.

Bonnie turned around and presented himself before Cord, his cottontail wiggling in the air rather cutely. His ass was plump, but it wasn’t over exaggerated, “Go ahead, touch it, I know you want to…” Bonnie muttered, his voice box emulating the sound of panting.

Cord reached out with a tentative hand before firmly grasping Bonnie’s ass. He felt a warm shiver run up his spin, feeling the softness and firmness of the rabbits’ ass. He gripped it hard, his cock oozing out a few spurts of precum, slickening his cock even more.

And then, all at once, Bonnie sat down. It seemed like his ass just opened up nice and wide, instantly taking Cord’s impressive seven inches to the very base. The insides were wet and warm, and they were so soft and good-feeling.

Bonnie leaned back against Cord, and Cord fought a little to keep Bonnie upright. He was relatively heavy despite how he looked, though Cord knew he couldn't handle it. Bonnie’s once flacid member was now standing up straight, pulsing with a rhythm not unlike Cord’s own.

Cord began to thrust upward, firmly grasping Bonnie’s thighs as he thrusted into him. Cord reached around and touched Bonnie’s synthetic cock, which elicited a girlish moan from the rabbit. It seemed that Gabe was right in that department as well.

Cord kept on going and going, as Bonnie’s ass tightened and tightened, slickening with moist and precum. Bonnie’s hot insides were growing hotter and hotter by the second, but so did Cord’s thrusts. Bonnie’s insides wriggled and squirmed and squeezed as their moans soon echoed through the halls.

“Fuck… Fuck-!” Cod yelled out, brushing his hands all over Bonnie’s fluffy chest. A thick, wet sound soon started to appear as Bonnie thrust his hips down, his hole slickened and inviting. Cord got the most enjoyment, however, of feeling Bonnie’s fluffy balls resting just above his own, just for a single second, before he thrust down again.

“Gonna cum soon, big guy?” Bonnie asked, really pushing his tush against the onslaught that was Cord. Cord grabbed and gripped his ass hard, not really hearing the rabbit speak at all. Bonnie just smirked, and with one final look into the camera, he tightened his ass considerably. 

“Oh God-!” Cord yelled, his body quaking as he felt one of the most powerful orgasms in his life rush through him. Spurt after spurt of his creamy cum blasted into Bonnie. It must’ve been around seven ropes of pure cum before it died down to a mere slime oozing out.

Cord was a sweaty mess, and he pulled Bonnie closer to his chest, panting heavily against the animatronic. He didn’t want to get out of Bonnie’s ass, it was far too amazing for him to handle. He could hardly breathe, but it was worth it.

“Yeah, there ya go… Quiet it down now…” Bonnie cooed, softly petting Cord’s ebony black hair, “That was good, that was very good indeed, I’ll have to tell Mike to clean me out tomorrow morning before the show starts, but that was amazing…” Bonnie told him, planting a quick kiss on his cheek.

And without Cord’s volition, Bonnie stood up, slipping out Cord’s sensitive cock and allowing it to pulse freely in the air. Bonnie's ass was a mess, his soft fur all mangled and matted up with sweat and cum. Bonnie slapped his own ass, fingering himself with Cord’s cum.

“Alrighty… I’ll definitely have to tell Freddy about you… We might just all have some fun together, hmm?” Bonnie said, beginning to walk out the office door. Cord just nodded his head along, feeling more than a little satisfied. Bonnie picked up his bowtie, and with a giggle and a wave, Bonnie returned to the main stage.

And all was quiet for the rest of the night.

****************

Once the clock struck six, and Cord’s shift was over, Cord was instructed to return to the main entrance to allow Gabe inside, where he would take over from there, getting everything ready for the party to start at two.

Gabe congratulated him on a job well done, and judging by the knowing look on Gabe’s face, Gabe was well aware of what happened at night. Not that Cord complained at all, he looked positively ecstatic at coming the next night.

On his way out, Gabe commented, “Hey… Since you’ve decided that you really want to do this, I’ll ask Mike to set up a few training tapes for ya. To tell ya what to do with each animatronic. Trust me, you’ll need it.”

Cord gave a courteous bow, and took his leave, more excited about the night time than ever before.


End file.
